A Pleasant Evening
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: Después de convivir tanto tiempo con ellos, era de esperarse que algo así pasaría, ¿No?... Ahora las gemelas estan metidas en una situación bastante... caliente, ¿Como se libraran de ello? [MariChat] [Feligette]
1. Marinette and Chat Noir

**¡Buenas! ¡Estamos de regreso de nuevo! xD En esta ocación esta historia salio de repente por un rol entre Zoteria y yo (Si, somos muy cochinas? xD) Sentimos que este fandom nos necesita mucho(?) jaja y por eso hemos decidido subirlo :3**

 **Les hemos adelantado un pedazo de las aclamaciones por Bridgette y Felix aunque no es la historia principal que es la prometida :v Este es un spin-off de una historia que vendrá pronto y sera sumamente larga (Muajaja?)**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten y déjennos sus comentarios!**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota1: Apodamos a Felix, Black Chat cuando esta en su transformación de super héroe para diferenciarlo de Chat Noir.**

 **Nota2: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

 **Nota3: Este ffc contiene escenas de lemon, se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Part One "MariChat"**

Era increíble ver como el tiempo pasaba volando al frente de tus ojos.

Como de un día estas en la secundaria y al otro ya estas a media carrera en la universidad.

Eso le pasó a las gemelas Dupain-Cheng, con diecinueve años ya se habían establecido en un pequeño apartamento muy cerca del lugar donde estaban cumpliendo sus sueños de diseño y arte.

A pesar de los años; las hermanas seguían siendo casi las mismas con sus personalidades amables y sonrisas que podían iluminar cualquier habitación, que no temían ayudar a alguien en una situación de apuros o salir con sus amistades.

Y como súper heroínas tenían al mal bajo control junto con sus dos compañeros gatunos.

Pero curiosamente desde hacía un poco más de un año, Ambos rubios las visitaban mucho más seguidos y juntos disfrutaban noche de película o compartían anécdotas o simplemente hacían payasadas.

Marinette comenzó a tener sentimientos muy especiales hacia Chat Noir, el muchacho había madurado y ahora era muchísimo más alto que ella, a veces se sentía ridículamente pequeña a su lado y su atractivo era devastador. Sus sentimientos por Adrien habían menguado al ser demasiado tímida para confesarle sus sentimientos decidió guardarlo en secreto, pero ahora estos se habían desviado a su compañero.

Últimamente sus acciones entre ellos habían cambiado, aunque no sabía si ella solamente se había dado cuenta… a veces sus manos se tocaban y el entrelazaba sus dedos sin decirle nada, pero ocasionaba que el corazón de Marinette volara junto con su imaginación. O tambien besaba descuidadamente su mejilla casi en la comisura de sus labios para luego brindarle una sonrisa de lo más gatuna, y el sonrojo en ella podía durar días ante el recuerdo.

No sabía lo que significaba, pero eso le dabas alas a su amor por el…

Y la situación de Bridgette no era muy distinta, también estaba en ese gran dilema al verse poco a poco enamorada de Black Chat, que con su melera rubia y sus felinos ojos azules grisáceos la dejaban con el corazón desbocado y las mejillas sonrosadas. Felix aun seguía estando en un lugar muy especial en su corazón, pero debía de admitir que el gato la hechizo de una manera que no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Enfrentando casi la misma situación que Marinette respecto a que el contacto con el travieso se había transformado, a veces la sujetaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él solo por el simple hecho que le agradaba verla toda ruborizada y nerviosa, o se recostaba a "dormir" en su regazo mientras entrelazaban sus dedos, y si ella se apartaba; Black Chat se enfurruñaba.

Hasta le coloco el apodo de "Shadow" por que era como una sombra siempre al asecho y demasiado escurridizo y silencioso para su gusto.

Había momentos en que Chat Noir "secuestraba" a Marinette para un paseo bajo la luz de la luna y Black Chat aprovechaba las circunstancias para visitar a su Pet, como la había apodado hacía bastante tiempo, por ser tan bajita y adorable.

Desde entonces en sus tiempos libres ellas escribían historias de ellos o hacían dibujos donde expresaban sus sentimientos, ya sea abrazados, besándose o ellos mismos sin la parte de arriba del traje con una expresión totalmente sensual y felina en el rostro.

Y las historias terminaban casi siempre con algo realmente subido de tono y que las dejaban totalmente sonrojadas.

Claro esto solo la compartía entre ellas, jamás podrían mostrar semejante cosa al resto del mundo o a sus amigas y mucho menos a ellos.

Serian tachadas como pervertidas, eso sería seguro.

A veces se turnaban, Marinette escribía un relato de ella con Chat Noir o algo para su hermana con Black Chat y luego Bridgette hacia lo mismo.

Era lo mismo con los dibujos y siempre terminaban rojas y con risillas estúpidas en sus labios mientras se empujaban diciendo quien de los dos era más pervertida, que quien corrompió a la otra o que estaban en el camino del mal.

Habían apodado esas historias y dibujos como "rikuras", algo sencillo para recordar y funcionaba como una clave.

Pero una semana Marinette espero pacientemente que su gemela le diera su correspondiente rikura, ya que ella ya le había pasado varias historias y como cuatro o cincos dibujos.

Y Bridgette no había cumplido con lo prometido.

Posteriormente Marinette comenzó a mandarle miradas amenazantes y algunas malignas lo cual la joven de cabellera más larga sonreía con nerviosismo, la verdad se había distraído mucho últimamente y no había podido plasmar sus ideas ni en el papel ni escribiendo en su laptop.

Ya comenzaba a tener miedo por su vida.

Una noche Bridgette estaba sentada en la mesa de la sala en su laptop buscando alguna canción que la podría inspirar, pero sus pensamientos se desviaban nuevamente en aquel escurridizo felino que la traía loca, realmente intentaba pensar en algo para escribir o dibujar pero su mente comenzaba a divagar y siempre acababa sin hacer ninguna de las cosas…

Chat Noir había llegado hacía poco rato, Bridgette le suplico si podía hacerle un pequeño y significante favor después y el curioso acepto sin meditarlo demasiado, Chat le pregunto qué tipo de favor seria a lo que Bri le contesto que se lo diría más tarde… y como Marinette se estaba duchando; el simplemente se dispuso a jugar en el psp de la chica muy cómodo recostado en el sofá.

Unos minutos más tarde Marinete salió de su habitación ya fresca por el baño y con la piyama puesta; se dirigió donde su hermana, esta se puso instantáneamente nerviosa porque sabía lo que venía a continuación.

—Bri… ¿Y mi rikura?—pregunto la chica casualmente con una falsa sonrisa amable, sin darse cuenta que el joven héroe se encontraba presente.

—Ehm... ¿Te mando saludos?—respondió Bridgette encogiéndose de hombros con una risilla nerviosa.

En seguida Marinette arqueo una ceja y con mucha tranquilidad saco de su bolsillo un yo-yo. Bri lo reconoció al instante, este era un accesorio de un disfraz que su hermana estaba confeccionando para la hija de una amiga de su madre.

Y que a veces lo utilizaba como amenaza…

—¿Vez esto?—le muestra el yo-yo mientras lo mueve muy ágilmente entre sus dedos—Sabes lo que significa ¿No?—sus labios mostraban una sonrisa malvada.

Bridgette ahogo un grito de alarma porque sabía que ese maldito yo-yo pegaba duro y con mucha dignidad se levantó de prisa, corriendo hacia donde Chat Noir jugaba tranquilamente, lo hizo levantarse y se colocó detrás de el para escudarse—¿Que se verá con Chat?—el felino miraba a ambas de lo más confundido.

Al principio Marinette quedo sorprendida por ver al héroe allí, pero rápidamente no le dio mucha importancia, su objetivo era su gemela—Pobre Chat… está en el rango de fuego—dijo con falsa consideración y pena.

Chat Noir se mueve con algo de nerviosismo y con él; Bridgette también.

—No me dijiste que este favor iba acabar con mi pelaje chamuscado Bri—susurro el con miedo sin quitar los ojos de Marinette.

—¿Opps?—fue lo único que ofreció ella.

La joven de cabellera más corta comienza a girar el yo-yo— Bueno, bueno Chaton, aquí es donde decides si vas a cooperar conmigo o con la víctima.

Sin responder Chat y Bridgette se juntaron en una esquina temblando de miedo. Ninguno de ellos se percató de que Black Chat había llegado hace algún tiempo desde que comenzó la rara situación, pero se mantuvo apartando observando todo con curiosidad y bastante divertido.

Con una risa malvada Marinette los envuelve a ambos con el hilo del yo-yo dejando a ambos asombrados por su agilidad, aunque Bridgette sabía de ante mano lo buena que era ella con el arma ya que ella misma le pasaba lo mismo como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo.

—Bri mas te vale darme rikura o yo misma te dejare marcado mi yo-yo por todo tu cuerpo—dijo Marinette acercándose a su gemela.

—¿Rikura?—interrumpió Chat curioso, mirando a su princess con ambas cejas arqueadas,

Bridgette solo se tapó la boca aguantando la risa, ya que su hermana solo había despertado la curiosidad innata del gato.

—Ehm…—Marinette se da cuenta de lo que dijo y que probablemente había metido la pata y se ruborizo hasta las orejas— B-Bueno yo ehm… ¿Dije rikura acaso? Solo quise decir figura... ¡Si! Figura—dijo entre balbuceos y medio nerviosa, olvidándose de su pobre yo-yo que soltó inmediatamente liberando a ambos jóvenes.

—No, no yo te oí bien—Chat insistió entornando los ojos con una sonrisa sexy en sus cincelados labios—Dijiste rikura, estoy seguro.

Mientras tanto Bri se apartó un poco de ellos divertidísima por la escena con risas silenciosas contenidas a duras penas.

Marinette da un paso hacia atrás buscando la manera de huir—No sé de lo que me estás hablando—dijo viendo ambas direcciones rezando para encontrar una salida mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

—¿Oh?—dijo Chat con sus ojos todavía fijos en la chica, como si un depredador estuviese cazando a su presa, sus ojos verdes gatunos entornados y muy lentamente acercándose a la joven, sus pasos silenciosos y sexys.

Marinette pensó que la mejor ruta de huida seria su habitación, así que siguió retrocediendo con pasos lentos, pasando el umbral de su puerta queriendo cerrarla rápidamente antes de que el pudiera pasar, pero siendo aún más rápido por sus poderes; Chat coloco la mano en la madera empujándola sin esfuerzos entrando con agilidad para cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando a la chica sorprendida por la acción tan rápida de él, seguidamente en la sala escucho las voces de su hermana y de Black Chat seguramente, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo de analizarlo porque la presencia del felino ocupaba toda su atención.

Esa mirada peligrosa de el causaba que sintiera las rodillas débiles—Te juro Chat que no es nada interesante—dijo tratando por todos los medios de distraerlo, que viera que no valía la pena tanta insistencia.

Chat la arrincono, posando sus manos con cuidado de sus filosas garras y no arañarla, enterrando su nariz en su cuello y lamiendo ligeramente, ronroneando con felicidad, Marinette sabia y olía maravilloso.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad—murmuro contra su piel.

Ella sintió como miles de escalofríos pasaban por su columna y su piel se erizaba, el sonrojo se ausento aún más en su rostro— N-No tienes por qué s-sentir curiosidad—dijo totalmente nerviosa y con el corazón a mil por hora, no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer.

Esto se estaba escapando de sus capacidades, él estaba un poco más atrevido de lo usual.

—Pero quiero saber sobre esa "rikura" de la que hablas—volvió a murmurar con un mohín en sus labios, para a continuación acercarse precariamente a su rostro sonrojado, sus grandes ojos verdes gatunos fijos en los azules—¿Se come? ¿Es sabrrrrrosa?—ronronea antes de lamer ligeramente su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios de rosa.

Marinette sintió como las rodillas estaban a punto de dejar de sostener su peso, sentía las palmas de las manos sudorosas y el rostro extremadamente caliente, su cerebro apenas podía procesar la información a la velocidad normal—P-Pues no te lo puedo decir C-Chat—dijo nerviosa sin saber que más decirle, simplemente no podía explicarle qué clase de "rikura" estaban hablando, moriría de vergüenza primero.

—¿Oh?—dijo aparentemente desalentado, pero luego envolvió su cola alrededor del muslo de la chica, mirándola con seducción aparente en su voz y mirada— Puedo mostrarte mi tipo de "rikura" si quieres—ronroneo antes de lamer su labio inferior para después morderlo juguetonamente, succionándolo un poco para después soplar aire caliente sobre su boca tentadora, sonriéndole complacido por su reacción a la joven chica.

—¿R-Rikura?—balbuceo justo antes de que el felino jugueteara con su boca a su antojo, ella sintió derretirse y en su mente algo se desconectó, su cuerpo tembló al sentir su aliento caliente chocar contra sus labios… en ningún momento aparto la vista de aquellos ojos esmeraldas, estaba aturdida y ni siquiera sabia ya como reaccionar o que decirle, estaba totalmente atónita, como si todo lo que le estuviera pasando fuera un sueño.

El rio con candor y sensualidad ante la obvia falta de habla de la chica, para después volver a lamer su labio con mas insistencia, para posar su boca con hambre sobre los delicados labios color de rosa de Marinette, su lengua paso por el inferior, más que preguntando ordenándole darle entrada mientras su más alta estatura se alzaba protectoramente sobre ella y cuando esta le brindo entrada, la devoro con ansias sintiendo como ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello rodeándolo tímidamente ya que sus rodillas definitivamente ya no le respondían.

¿Realmente Chat Noir la estaba besando?

—Sabes adictivo prrrrrincesss—ronroneo contra su roja boca, sonriendo depredadoramente, sin despegar sus cuerpos para nada.

Marinette parpadeo aturdida ante el sabor exótico de su boca que se quedó grabada en su mente como fuego dejándola sin respiración y con un cosquilleo en sus labios. Sentir la calidez de su cuerpo ocasionaba que sensaciones extrañas invadieran el suyo propio y ver esos ojos felinos brillar junto con esa sonrisa casi la hacían desmayarse.

—Prrrrrincesss—ronroneo con ojos medio ocultos por sus parpados antes de rodearla por la cintura con sus manos y con poca fuerza la alzo pegándola contra la pared ya pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo más pequeño, escuchando su jadeo de sorpresa, sintiendo sus suaves curvas femeninas contra sí.

Sus manos temblaron al igual que su cuervo—¿C-Chat que estas h-haciendo?—pregunto estúpidamente ruborizada y con su corazón acelerado.

—Pues… deberías saber que nosotros los gatos somos muy territoriales y…—la beso nuevamente para después trazar con sus labios un camino hasta su cuello donde aspiro con profundidad—Marcamos nuestro territorio muy bien—con eso tomo la piel y la mordió ligeramente para después succionar con fuerza, dejándole seguramente una marca para recordar.

Un gemido escapo de la boca de Marinette mientras arqueaba su espalda y ladeaba su cabeza para darle inconscientemente mas acceso a su cuello, se aferró más a él con su corazón retumbándole aún más rápido en su pecho, sintiendo cada terminación nerviosa bullir en actividad ante sus caricias.

Chat rio con voz ronca y sensual ante el gemido de la chica, lamiendo su tentativo cuello antes de ascender a su boca, besándola con ardor pobremente contenido presionando su pelvis contra la unión de las caderas de ella ligeramente, solo para que ella pudiera percibir su deseo latente ocasionando que ella temblase al sentirlo con claridad.

—Si fuera por mi Prrrrinces, te marcaria de una forma más… intima—ronroneo, antes de besarla nuevamente, invadiendo su dulce boca con su lengua, disfrutando su sabor.

Marinette correspondía torpemente al beso aun presa de los nervios, el sabor de él la hacían embriagarse como si él fuera una droga muy adictiva.

Cuando sus labios se separaron para tomar aire, ella lo miro con los parpados ligeramente pesados por su aturdimiento sensorial—¿A-A que te refieres?—pregunto con inocencia.

—Oh prrrrincess… si tan solo supieras—ronroneo con una sonrisa sensual, besando su mejilla dulcemente para después regar besos bajo su esbelto cuello, una mano subió por su camisa teniendo cuidado de no arañarla, algo frustrado por no poder tocarla realmente piel contra piel; pero cuando mordisqueo su cuello por segunda vez, apretó aún más sus caderas contra el centro de ella, disfrutando de la fricción y de los sonidos que ella dejaba escapar.

—Chat…—gimió con el rostro nuevamente caliente porque sabía vagamente lo que era aquello duro que frotaba contra ella y que la estaba volviendo loca, casi ahogada en un mar de sensaciones, arqueo su espalda mientras unos cuantos suspiros escapaban de sus labios al sentirlo degustar su cuello.

—Ay prrrrincess… eres tan deliciosa—murmuro contra su piel antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y caminar hasta la cama matrimonial, donde la deposito con cuidado y seguidamente se posiciono sobre su delgado y más pequeño cuerpo femenino.

Marinette apenas y se dio cuenta en el momento en que fue llevada y recostada en la cama, su cabeza estaba nublada como si de un sueño se tratase.

—No sabes que cosas deseo hacerte…—ronroneo besándola con intensidad, mientras sus manos recorrían los contornos de su cuerpo con suavidad, y sus caderas se mecían ligeramente contra el centro caliente de la chica.

Ella inconscientemente abrió un poco más las piernas para él, sintiendo estremecerse por sus palabras y la fricción deliciosa que el hacia allí donde estaba más necesitaba. Y por puro instinto y con ganas de saborearlo; llevo sus labios a la parte del cuello donde el traje de Chat permitía ver un trozo de rica piel bronceada, y allí lamio tímidamente junto con un par de besos, descubriendo el sabor picante del héroe.

Gruñendo ante las atenciones de su princess, y en un acto reflejo sus caderas se apretaron contra el centro caliente con algo de brusquedad, buscando fricción.

Diablos, pero si ella era una inocente seductora.

—Princess, estás jugando con fuego…—murmuro contra su clavícula, depositando besos en su exquisita piel, mientras con sus manos trazaba círculos en la piel de esta, para retirarse prontamente y bajar el cascabel hasta un poco más debajo de su ombligo y sacar su mano izquierda del traje apretado de cuero, prosiguiendo a deslizar la desnuda mano sobre la tersa piel de la chica bajo la camisa hasta llegar a por debajo de sus senos, solo la punta de sus dedos rozaban ligeramente la protuberancia turgente

Marinette disfruto maravillada la piel expuesta del minino, era algo hipnotizante de ver. Ese cuerpo estaba hecho para el pecado sin duda alguna… al mismo tiempo un cosquilleo se alojó en la parte baja de su vientre cuando su mano desnuda la toco, piel contra piel, era una sensación única y hacia sus nervios temblar.

—Vas a terminar quemándote si no tienes cuidado— ronroneo antes de besarla nuevamente.

Ella respondió gustosa a ese beso, mientras inconscientemente sus caderas se alzaron para sentirlo nuevamente en ese punto donde pedía más. Despues se separó un poco de sus labios para murmurarle en el oído—¿Y… si quiero quemarme?

No sabía de donde había salido tal descaro, pero ya podía sentir su rostro arder, ocultando su nariz en el cuello masculino.

Chat se tensó como una cuerda de arco por unos segundos, para luego moverse como si algo se hubiera roto. Con un gruñido feroz antes las palabras deliciosas de la chica y sin más que con el filo de la mano derecha de sus garras; rasgo el camisón de Marinette para exponerla a su vista, su otra mano empujo el brasier fuera de su camino y tomo su suave montículo apretándolo y masajeando su punta sensible, mientras sus caderas se mecían contra sus braguitas húmedas con insistencia bajo la mirada algo nublada de la joven.

Marinette jadeo cuando la despojo de la parte superior de su ropa, sonrojándose furiosamente al verse expuesta, pero gimió al sentir como él tomaba su pecho.

Una sonrisa ladina adorno sus labios—Bueno, entonces prrrrincess—ronroneo contra su cuello mordisqueándolo hasta llegar a sus labios rojos e hinchados—Deja este fuego consumirte—murmuro sensualmente antes de desprenderse por completo la parte de arriba de su traje y despojarla de la suya, pegando su musculoso pecho a sus suaves senos, mientras dejaba sus manos viajar por cada rincón de su cuerpo suave y dulce.

Mil y un sensaciones placenteras recorrieron el cuerpo de Marinette como olas arrasando su pobre cuerpo inexperto, acompañando el choque insistente de sus caderas hacia que casi perdiera la cordura—C-Chat…—gimió un poco más fuerte mientras cerraba los ojos y se aferraba a su espalda, sus manos se movieron tocando tímidamente aquel cuerpo bien formado.

—Marinette…—ronroneo besando su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, tomando un botón en su boca y succionando insistentemente, disfrutando los sonidos de ella, mientras que con su otra mano recorría sus costados hasta llegar a su ropa interior, que desgarro sin mucho pensamiento la prenda.

—Ahora princess… si no quieres que continúe tocándote— al decir esto sus dedos la acariciaron ligeramente ahí, donde su centro caliente estaba—Debes detenerme ahora, porque no voy a parar una vez que te haga mía—gruño roncamente contra su otro pecho, tomando a continuación el otro botón para darle la misma atención que al primero.

—Chat…—gimoteo enredando sus dedos en su cabellera de oro, presionándolo hacia ella para que no parara con esa dulce tortura, entregándose a las nuevas sensaciones, alzo las caderas buscando más—Y-Yo no… no quiero que pares—dijo sonrojada y con la respiración entrecortada.

—Como desees princess—dijo con sensualidad antes de besar por debajo de su pecho, descendiendo con pequeños mordisquitos alternando con lamidas hasta que con sus hombros empujo sus piernas para hacerse sitio entre ellas, sus brillantes ojos verdes observaron su mojado centro con hambre y no pudo evitar aspirar su dulce olor, antes de usar su lengua para probarla, sosteniendo sus muslos con sus manos para mantenerla en la mejor posición para el satisfacer su hambre de ella.

Marinette había observado perpleja al felino cada una de sus acciones hasta situarse entre sus piernas, al comprender lo que pensaba hacer ella se sonrojo furiosamente mientras gimoteaba un pretexto pero fue demasiado tarde ya que al sentir su lengua aterciopelada en su centro no pudo evitar gritar y arquear su espalda mientras sus manos se agarraban con fuerza a las sabanas.

—¡Chat!—gimió con fuerza con sus piernas temblorosas, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, ahogada por tanto placer.

Chat se detuvo por un momento al oír su nombre ser gemido por aquellos dulces labios, pero rápidamente continuo con su banquete.

—Marinette… princess… sabes delicioso—murmuro contra su centro, ronroneando un poco sabiendo que las vibraciones llegarían a ella, antes de insertar un dedo en su interior con sumo cuidado, mientras su lengua se encargaba de atender el botón de su flor.

La iba hacer llegar costase lo que costase.

Ella se revolvió mientras gemidos fuertes eran acompañados junto con jadeos al sentir el placer incrementar en volúmenes tan altos que temía desmayarse por tantas sensaciones nuevas para su inexperta experiencia, olvido por un momento la vergüenza y volvió a enredar sus dedos en la melena dorara para que en ningún momento se separa de ella.

—Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre… oírte llegar—gruño aplicándose sobre su parte más sensible con intensidad.

No paso mucho tiempo después cuando ella se mordió los labios—¡Oh C-Chat! Yo… yo voy a…—otro gemido interrumpió su oración, comenzaba a sentir una gran presión en su vientre que pedía a gritos ser liberada, en las esquinas de sus ojos habían indicios de lágrimas provocadas por la acumulaciones de tanto placer.

Hasta que pudo tocar las estrellas gimiendo su nombre con fuerza.

Chat Noir rio con satisfacción masculina y con una voz sexy al sentir deshacerse bajo sus manos y caricias, pero igual siguió prestándole atención hasta que Marinette por fin dejo de estremecerse por su primer orgasmo, luego subió por el tembloroso cuerpo de la chica y la beso con suavidad en sus labios rojos, haciéndola probarse en su lengua.

Ella lo beso igualmente con intensidad, aunque aún temblaba por la increíble sensación de llegar al clímax, sus nervios estaban al máximo de sensibilidad, pero Chat no le dio tregua alguna.

—No hemos terminado princess—susurro con una sonrisa antes de quitarse el resto del traje y posicionarse en su entrada, frotando la punta de su miembro en la entrada húmeda y caliente de la pelinegra, sin embargo, no hizo muchas más que es. Pero igual le arranco un gemido a ambos—¿Estas totalmente segura que deseas esto Marinette?—murmuro besando su mejilla con ternura, no iba a forzarla incluso si se moría de las ansias.

Ella gimoteo desesperada—E-Estoy segura Chat—dijo observando directamente sus orbes esmeraldas, sentía el rostro ruborizado y trago nerviosa por lo que vendría a continuación, seria tonta si no estuviese aterrada por el dolor que seguramente sentiría, así que, armándose de valor, tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos y lo beso con todo el amor y pasión que podía transmitirle.

Sentir los labios de su princess era algo que Chat disfrutaba inmensamente, pero… demonios, ya se había contenido bastante y Marinette era hermosa e irresistible, tenía que tomarla pero debía confirma sus sospechas antes, después de tono no quería hacerle daño ni mucho menos.

Ella era demasiado importante para él.

—Princess—dijo con seriedad, luego de terminar el acalorado beso—¿Es tu primera vez?— indago besándola con cariño, transmitiéndole por el contacto que le importaba ella, no solo acostarse con la chica. Sus ojos verdes observaron intensamente los azules esperando un respuesta, mientras se frotaba contra ella sin parar.

Marinette se ruborizo aún más con la pregunta, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos; bajo la mirada un poco apenada antes de responderle. Temblaba al sentirlo frotándose contra ella.

—S-Si es mi… primera vez—murmuro con el corazón a galope mordiéndose el labio para no dejar escapar ningún gemido.

Chat sonrió mostrando los colmillos, en una expresión muy gatuna y sexy ante la respuesta de la chica. No le hubiera importado mucho si ya no hubiera sido virgen, pero saber que el sería el primer hombre en tenerla y poseerla… era simplemente satisfactorio.

—Va a doler princess, pero te prometo que luego disfrutaras—murmuro besando sus labios dulcemente antes de tomar sus manos y elevarlas sobre su cabeza sosteniéndolas con las suyas, miro en sus increíbles ojos azules que tanto quería, antes de posicionarse en la entrada de su canal y con una estocada; penetro su cuerpo, rompiendo la delgada barrera de su virginidad en el proceso, para luego detenerse y quedarse quieto besando su rostro, esperando que el dolor pasara para poder moverse.

Ella emitió un pequeño grito de queja mientras un dolor invadía su cuerpo junto con un ardor increíble, lagrimas se deslizaron por las esquinas de sus ojos. Trato por todos los medios no mover sus caderas, porque lo único que quería en ese momento era alejarse de ese intruso que invadía su interior.

Chat pauso todo movimiento al verla con las mejillas húmedas y su expresión de dolor, lentamente se inclinó sobre ella y beso sus lágrimas saladas, en un acto bastante gatuno, respirando pausadamente por estar por primera vez dentro de su princess, tan apretada y caliente, que lo estaba volviendo loco poco a poco…

—¿Chat…?—siseo tratando de acostumbrarse al dolor—Te amo…—susurro respirando hondo con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior a la espera de que eso pronto pasase.

Cuando el escucho su confesión de amor murmurado quedamente; no pudo evitar paralizarse por completo, incluso pensó que no estaba respirando para nada.

—Princess… Marinette…—la beso con pasión determinado a no solo decirlo si no también demostrarle lo que sentía por ella en ese beso—Te amo, y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

El corazón de Marinette latió de prisa al oírle decir lo que siempre había soñado, su gatito la amaba como ella a el…

Chat deslizo su mano hasta la unión de sus piernas y comenzó acariciar aquel botón que le traería placer a la joven, determinado a que ella disfrutara tanto o más que él.

La joven no le dio tiempo de responderle porque un fuerte gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió los dedos en su zona caliente, haciendo que una ola de placer barriera su cuerpo. Ella se arqueo jadeante mientras abrazaba a Chat del cuello, aun había dolor, pero también placer.

Con sumo cuidado Chat comenzó a moverse dentro de la apretada funda de terciopelo envolvente que lo estaba calcinando con su calor abrazador. En un principio solo fue leve y con cuidado no queriendo causarle más dolor del necesario, su mano masajeando su botón, sus ojos verdes gatunos fijos en los azules oscurecidos por el placer de su princess.

No importaba donde se tocarán, sus pieles parecieran fuego y gasolina, un calor placentero se hizo presente en él, sus músculos tensos, mientras iba aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas, oyendo los jadeos de Marinette y asegurándose de que no había incomodidad y que ella estuviera disfrutando tanto como él lo estaba haciendo.

—Oh princess…—murmuro con un ronco gemido de placer, besando sus labios hinchados y rojos por sus besos—Eres lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida.

—Chat…—gimió Marinette sintiendo como el placer subía a grandes escalas rápidamente, lo que Chat le había hecho antes con su boca, quedaba en ridículo por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Intento mover también sus caderas para ayudarlo y aumentar el placer para ambos mientras gemidos escapaban de sus labios mientras se aferraba a sus hombros.

—Marinette—medio ronroneo medio gruño ante el movimiento de sus caderas y el inesperado pero bien recibido movimiento de ella, con sus manos tomo los muslos de la joven y los elevo hasta que la hizo rodear sus caderas con sus bonitas y torneadas piernas, aumentando así la profundidad de sus embestidas en su funda de fuego—Joder princess… estas tan apretada y resbaladiza que me vuelves loco—comento con voz ronca y sexy mordiendo su cuello y succionando la piel de allí mientras sus manos estimulaban sus expuestos senos y sus caderas se movían aún más profundo y duro contra ella.

Ella gimió clavando sus uñas en los hombros del chico, sintiendo como una gran presión se acumulaba en su vientre y en un arrebato de pasión unió sus labios con los de el en un beso ardiente mientras suspiros y más gemidos escapaban de sus labios entre el beso.

Chat gruño ante su acción, aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas y su fuerza, cambiando ligeramente de ángulo para tocar ese punto en el interior de la joven que la haría ver estrellas, mientras inmiscuía una mano entre sus cuerpos para frotar su sensible botón.

Ya su autocontrol empezaba a menguar y sabía que estaba legando a su límite, pero demonios si iba acabar primero que su princess.

—Córrete para mi Marinette… quiero oírte llegar princess—murmuro contra su oído, lamiendo y mordisqueándolo antes de cambiar a acariciar sus pechos, sintiéndola estremecer bajo el solo entonces se atrevió a dejarse llevar y sus embestidas se volvieron desigual y rugió al sentirse alcanzar la cúspide.

Ella grito su nombre mientras todo a su alrededor y ella misma estallaban en un mundo de absoluto placer. Echo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás ahogada por tantas sensaciones deliciosas, su corazón iba a galope, apretando su cuerpo aun tembloroso al de Chat.

Una vez que el rubio recupero su respiración y su corazón no parecía que fuera a salirse de su pecho al minuto siguiente; giro su rostro y la beso con cuidado y amor, trasmitiendo sus sentimientos en esa muestra de cariño.

—¿Estas bien princess?—susurro con voz ronca, abrazándola contra su firme y más grande cuerpo, girando para quedar frente a frente y no aplastar a la menuda chica.

Ella alzo la mirada para observar aquellos ojos esmeraldas y dedicarle una sonrisa—Si Chat—dijo suspirando al sentir como su cuerpo parecía flotar totalmente relajado, le dio un suave beso en la barbilla mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos—Vaya rikura—se le escapó de sus labios, ruborizándose casi instantáneamente.

Chat Noir no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar una risotada ante las palabras de la joven chica, ciertamente lo había sido, lo que le recordaba la razón por la que todo aquello había comenzado.

—Así que… nunca me explicaste lo de la rikura princess… todavía quiero saber…—susurro junto a su oído tomando la aureola de su oreja y mordisqueándola antes de agregar—Pero la noche aun es joven y aún hay mucha rikura de donde vino esa—sonrió pícaramente antes de estrecharla contra si nuevamente.

Marinette se sonrojo furiosamente hasta las orejas ante la insinuación del minino y sentir como la estrechaba contra su perfecto cuerpo masculino, ella se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos presa de la vergüenza repentina—P-Pues la rikura es…—no sabía cómo explicarle al muchacho que prácticamente era lo que acaban de hacer pero narrando en una historia—Pues más o menos lo que hicimos pero… ¿Escrito?—soltó apresuradamente sintiendo poco a poco su sonrojo aumentaba y sin poderlo mirar, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por lo que dijo.

La carcajada de Chat no se hizo esperar ante la inesperada respuesta, su cuerpo tembló por la risa, mientras no pudo evitar abrazarla aún más contra si adorando su sonrojado rostro.

—Bueno se puede decir que te he ayudado en la investigación… pero ni creas que no querré leer lo que escribirás… solo para darte mi opinión completamente profesional—dijo con un brillo travieso en sus ojos esmeraldas y una sonrisa inocente en sus labios, pero que no le quitaban la apariencia de peligro andante.

El sonrojo de Marinette no la abandono por nada del mundo y menos por lo que el rubio le decía, por un momento miro escandalizada—¡N-No vas a leer nada!—dijo medio balbuceando recordando las cosas pervertidas de sus historias, trato de alejarse del felino que solo se aprovechaba de su vergüenza para divertirse a costa de ella.

—Awwww vamos princess, no puede ser tan malo—dijo haciendo un puchero, pero luego se envolvió a su alrededor como si de un koala se tratara—No pienso dejarte ir Marinette—comento completamente serio, enterrando su nariz en su cuello para tomar su aroma y guardarlo en su memoria—Eres mía y yo conservo lo que me pertenece… no olvides que te amo—ronroneo contento con estar con la persona que más le importaba y amaba.

Ella sucumbió al encanto del felino sin poderse resistir, con cariño acaricio su sedoso cabello rubio.

—Te amo Chaton y debo decir que yo también suelo ser algo posesiva, creo que a ese cascabel tuyo habrá que ponerle nombre ¿No crees?—dijo sonriendo alegremente, rascando al gatito detrás de las orejas falsas—Aunque… no creo estar jamás preparada para que leas… esas rikuras, no conmigo al lado por lo menos—dijo con las mejillas aun ruborizadas.

El solo rio roncamente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla—Ya lo veremos My princess.

Ambos se quedaron un instante en silencio, con solo la luz de la lámpara encendida para iluminar toda la habitación, ella disfruto el momento abrasada a él con mucho amor, estaba cansada, pero quería seguir despierta todo lo que le fuera posible, le daba temor que todo aquello fuera un sueño más.

—Marinette…—llamo con voz suave, al instante ella subió la mirada interrogante—Yo… quería decirte… quien soy—murmuro mordiéndose levemente su labio inferior, mientras casi al mismo tiempo su anillo dio un pitido.

Ella inmediatamente se incorporó en sus codos con una mirada incrédula, la duda y la ansiedad bailaban en sus ojos azules expresivos.

—Chat… no tienes por qué hacerlo, no lo sientas como una obligación, te amo seas quien seas debajo de esa mascara—murmuro ella con una sonrisa cariñosa.

El negó enérgicamente muy seguro de su decisión—No princess, quiero que seamos una pareja normal, llevarte a salir, que veas mi hogar y tantas cosas más, que de solo imaginar visitarte de noche y el resto del día estar separados me dan escalofríos—dijo dramatizando su cuerpo estremeciéndose, lo cual le arranco una risilla a la muchacha—Te amo, y ni creas que no serás mi novia después de esto—agrego con una sonrisa pícara.

Lo cual ella se ruborizo, Marinette medito muy bien sus palabras ya que él tenía razón, aun así, ella tenía mucho miedo de revelar que era Ladybug, no quería que se sintiera diseccionado…—Aun así Chat yo cre…—se sobre salto por otro pitido de alarma y cuando se dio cuenta la última huella comenzó a extinguirse cuando un brillo entre verde y negro con una textura algo pavorosa deshacía su transformación.

Ella en un chillido de alarma agarro rápidamente una almohada y le tamo la cara justo en el momento es que la luz desaparecía.

El no pudo evitar reírse ante la acción casi infantil de la chica, dejando que Marinette decidiera quitarle la almohada por si misma—Princess… lo sabrías tarde o temprano—dijo tranquilo con su voz siendo algo amortiguada por la tela.

Marinette se mordisqueo el labio presa de los nervios y con el corazón a mil— E-Estoy un poquito nerviosa Chat—tartamudeo con sus manos ligeramente temblorosas.

—Lo note—volvió a reír, pero luego él se movió un poco ocasionando que la joven dieran un respingo, el rubio llevo sus manos a las de ella por encima de la almohada para apretarlas con cariño—Sé que te llevaras un pequeña sorpresa, pero realmente deseo hacer esto y… ¿Me dejas respirar puuuurfavor?—dijo medio en broma y medio en serio.

Tragando hondo y apretando aún más la tela bajo sus dedos, Marinette aparto de un tirón la almohada, pero casi instantáneamente cerro los ojos con fuerza.

Ella quedo sentada en la cama aun con la almohada entre sus manos, con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho, sin tener el valor suficiente para mirarlo a pesar que estaba muerta de curiosidad… se habían protegido las identidades tan cuidadosamente todos esos años… que era difícil aceptar el hecho que por fin se conocerían.

Marinette jadeo cuando sintió el suave toque de sus labios masculinos en su mejilla, que fue moviéndose perezosamente hasta su boca, lo cual tomo con ternura, mientras sentía como el rodeaba su cintura para apegar a su cuerpo masculino.

Aquel beso fue pausado, lento y transmitiéndose todo el amor que se tenían.

Cuando se separaron con lentitud, Marinette abrió los ojos despacio y sin prisa, descubriendo primero una sonrisa gatuna que conocía demasiado bien y cuando fue subiendo la mirada; su corazón decidió en ese momento querer salir de su pecho.

Esos intensos ojos esmeraldas la observaban de vuelta.

—¿A-Adrien?—Balbuceo atónita sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, quizás si estuviese soñando después de todo.

Él se rio suavemente mientras llevaba su mano a su cabello de risos revueltos en un acto que demostraba su propio nerviosismo.

—El mismo…—dijo con una sonrisa ahora algo tímida.

Marinette se le quedo mirando un largo rato con la boca semi abierta de la impresión, no sabía si reírse histéricamente o lanzarse por la ventana por la ironía de todos esos años.

Opto por lo primero, una burbujeante risa se escapó de sus labios mientras que Adrien la miraba entre preocupado y divertido.

—¿Marinette?—pregunto tomando su mano nuevamente entre las suyas.

La risa de ella comenzó a menguar después de unos segundos y ella se sacó la lagrimas con una radiante sonrisa alumbrando sus labios—Lo siento, simplemente es que no puedo creerlo, tantos años enamorada de ti y cuando me rindo y me enamoro de Chat Noir resulta que fue mi amor platónico todo este tiempo—revelo con un sonrojo adornado sus mejillas.

Adrien se ruborizo un poco también ante sus palabras, pero luego fue turno de el de sonreír con una expresión gatuna—Y yo de Ladybug que resultaste ser My princess, ¿Quién lo diría, no?

La expresión de Marinette fue toda digna de haber sido grabada para la posteridad.

El la abrazo mientras reía, divertido por toda aquella loca situación, mientras su corazón se inflaba de felicidad y Marinette aún estaba aturdida balbuceando como el gato tonto había descubierto su identidad.

Pero la noche era joven y aun le quedaba una vida por delante para descubrir todos esos detalles.

Y habría mucho más rikura también.

 **Part One End  
**

* * *

 **Esten atentas por la segunda parte, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado :3  
**

 **Y no se preocupen, despues de este ffc vendra el de Feligette que les prometi anteriormente y como sera un poquito mas largo que este, pues tardare un poco en subirlo :'v** **  
**

 **¡Nos veremos en la siguiente parte!**

 **¡** **Saludos!**

 **Proxima Actualizacion: 16/12/2016 o... Antes? ¬w¬**

 **Nota: Si quieren pueden unirse a nuestra pagina en Facebook que es nueva, donde estamos mi amiga y yo comentando locuras, nuestros ffc que daremos datos y tambien contestaremos preguntas y sobre ellos :3 (Pagina que es Marichat pero que tambien tendra Adrinette y demas)**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Unanse, las esperamos!**


	2. Bridgette and Black Chat

**¡Aqui estamos! Sus aclamaciones han sido escuchadas y hemos adelantado el capitulo, tenemos finalmente la segunda y utlima parte de este loco ffc que comnezo como un rol xD Fue un poquitin dificil adaptarlo del rol ya que tuve que agregar un comienzo y un final para que tuviera algo de sentido jaja**

 **Es un Feligette, aunque el este transformado como Black Chat por eso deliberamos como debía llamarse la union de los dos, (BriBlack, Blackgette?) aun no estamos muy seguras pero por ahora sera BriChat xD ¿Que opinan ustedes?**

 **En fin esperemos que les guste esta pequeña rikura super pervertida :3**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten y déjennos sus comentarios!**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota1: Apodamos a Felix, Black Chat cuando esta en su transformación de super héroe para diferenciarlo de Chat Noir.**

 **Nota2: Este ffc contiene escenas de lemon, se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

 **Part Two "BriChat"**

Bridgette se quedó de pie observando como su hermana y Chat Noir desaparecían tras entrar a su habitación. Ella no pudo evitar reír con diversión ya que Marinette tenía un nuevo problema al que enfrentar y ella podría estar por fin en paz sin el temor que volviera pedir su respectiva historia.

Pero de repente y muy sigiloso Black Chat se aproximó a Bridgette por la espalda y se cuelga encima de ella rodeando su cuello con los brazos- ¿De qué rikura están hablando My pet? A mí también me dio curiosidad-dijo casi ronroneando.

La chica chillo de sorpresa al sentir el cuerpo algo pesado, cálido y masculino del felino a sus espaldas, al instante sus mejillas se encendieron y la risa murió en su garganta.

—N-Nada—tartamudeo algo nerviosa tratando de escapar de aquel agarre sin hacerlo muy obvio.

—Me huele a mentira… ¿Acaso me estas mintiendo Pet?—dijo Black Chat con una sonrisa ladina, divertido por el ridículo intento de ella por liberarse.

—¡No! ¡C-Como crees! ¿Y-Yo? ¿Mentir? ¡Nunca!—exclamo ella con voz algo chillona y nerviosa sonrisa, intentando que sus cuerpos no se tocaran, su calor corporal la hacía sentir acalorada y con las mejillas encendidas.

—Hmm…—apretó el agarre apegando el cuerpo de la chica al suyo—No intentes huir de mí, ¿No sabes que le ira peor al ratón?— murmuro con voz algo enronquecida, su cola se movió pasando por su cintura apretándola aún más a él.

Bridgette chillo nuevamente al sentir apretarla contra su más grande y fuerte cuerpo, su respiración se atascó en su garganta ante el contacto, apenas conteniendo un gemido, no sabiendo si era de horror o de algo más.

Algo desesperada por huir, se revolvió contra su cuerpo más grande sin mucho afán en disfrazar su agitación.

—¡N-No soy un ratón!—exclamo ella algo ofendida y sonrojada.

—Ah, ¿No lo eres?— dijo con una sonrisa coqueta—Pero mírate nada más, eres pequeña e intentas escapar—inclino su rostro para acercarse a su oído—Pero eso no tiene nada de malo y te recomiendo My pet que no te muevas tanto—le susurro pícaro casi en un ronroneo para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella chillo de nuevo ante la mordida, para después dejar escapar un gemido bajito que rogo porque él no la hubiera odio, mientras tensaba y detenía el movimiento de su cuerpo, su corazón latía como si estuviera en medio de una maratón o como si estuviera teniendo un ataque. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante las extrañas sensaciones, su mente tratando de idear un plan para escapar.

Las sensibles orejas de Black Chat se movieron al captar el dulce sonido que provino de la boca de la joven, con una radiante sonrisa digna de cualquier cazador; aparto sus brazos de su cuello para poder bajar lenta y sensualmente hacia su cintura, sustituyendo el agarre de su cola. Lo cual por ese bonito momento Bridgette pensó que el la iba a liberar, pero eso rápidamente se evaporo cuando el poso sus garras delicadamente por la tela de su ropa delgada, arañándola levemente.

—¿Y? No has satisfecho mi curiosidad pet—murmuro lamiendo perezosamente la piel sensible atrás de su oreja.

Era obvio que no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, al sentir su húmeda lengua; ella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la sensación y gimió nuevamente por lo bajo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, llevando sus manos contra su pecho tratando de ralentizar su salvaje y traicionero corazón.

—¡S-Shadow!—gimoteo contra la clavícula de él.

—¿Si?—dijo el aprovechando que ella había girado su rostro para ver su rostro sonrosado y posar sus garras en sus caderas y girarla por completo, mientras ella chillaba nuevamente, apegando su cuerpo aun sin apartar las manos, su cola escurridiza la rodeo por ambas piernas pasando por detrás de sus muslos—Soy todo oídos—se inclinó para rozar su nariz con la de ella y ver de cerca sus brillantes ojos azules—Y soy todo tuyo también para tus rikuras pet—ronroneo relamiéndose los labios en un sensual movimiento.

El rostro de Bridgette se ruborizo más si fuera posible, tratando de evitar ver sus increíbles ojos gris azulados, puso su frente contra su clavícula, sintiéndose caliente por todo el cuerpo ante la cercanía del joven, su olor masculino le debilitaba las piernas y se encontraba terriblemente temblorosa.

No sabía qué hacer.

—Aun espero que me respondas—dijo sin que su sonrisa se esfumara, con un toque delicado y teniendo cuidado con sus garras; le alzo la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos—¿Te ponga nerviosa?—a pensar que era un pregunta sonaba mas a una afirmación y sin dejar que ella le respondiera; volvió a inclinar su rostro para poder besar y mordisquear suavemente su barbilla—Puedo ayudarte a que te relajes My pet—le susurro con una mirada algo más hambrienta.

El deslizo su mano hasta tomar su nuca y así captura sus labios en un beso lento pero apasionado a la vez. Ella no pudo evitar gemir ante el asalto a su boca, un calor desconocido se apodero de cada molécula de su cuerpo, para seguidamente sentir como sus piernas cedían bajo ella, no aguantando la presión de sus propias emociones. Black Chat rodeo su cintura con su brazo mientras que con el otro en un ágil movimiento desataba ambas colas para dejar su largo cabello libre para poder enredar sus garras en sus hebras azules.

Con sus colmillos mordisqueo sus labios para que dejara explorar el interior de su dulce boca y cuando lo consiguió; no tardo en demostrarle cuan hambriento estaba de ella.

Bridgette no podía controlas los espasmos que la recorrían por entero ante las acciones de Black Chat, no tenía ni siquiera poder mental para conjurar palabra alguna, mucho menos para mantenerse en pie por sí sola, nadie la había besado de esa manera antes y no sabía qué hacer, además una presión se estaba acumulando en su estómago, pasado a su vientre de lo más extraña.

—Me gusta mucho esta rikura… ¿No crees?—murmuro el felino contra sus labios con una sonrisa sensual.

Ella se sonrojo ante sus palabras—S-Shadow—gimió bajito con la respiración entrecortada—¿Q-Que haces?—se las arregló para preguntar inocentemente ya que estaba muy confundida por su repentino comportamiento.

El decidió tomarse su tiempo antes de responderle, pasando lenta y perezosamente sus garras por todo el contorno de su figura hasta llegar a sus muslos donde araño levemente.

-Es una respuesta muy simple-dijo llevando sus labios nuevamente a su oído—Te estoy devorando ratoncita—murmuro antes de volver a morder su oreja, pero siendo ya insuficiente; marco un camino de besos húmedos por su blanquecino cuello, donde también labio y mordisqueo a su total antojo. La joven no pudo contener soltar un gritito ante el asalto, su propio cuerpo no podía con las sensaciones desconocidas y se retorcía contra el más alto, poderoso y masculino cuerpo en busca de un alivio a lo que fuera estuviera sintiendo, sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar y sin querer empezó a gimotear su nombre, pidiendo algo que no comprendía.

—My pet… adoro como suena mi nombre de tus dulces labios—ronroneo con la voz un poco más ronca y con esa sonrisa cazadora, le dio un buen lametón a su cuello mientras sus garras se adentraban al interior de su camisa, acariciando su espalda desnuda.

En un rápido movimiento apego su pequeño cuerpo a la pared para mantenerla prisionera, colocando una pierna entre sus muslos para separarlas y buscar cobijo en su cálido núcleo, presionando justo el centro del calor abrazador de su ser.

El llevo sus labios muy cerca de los de ella enrojecidos.

—Pídeme lo que quieras Bridgette, y te complaceré—ronroneo.

Bridgette temblaba no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que frotarse entre gimoteaos contra el fuerte muslo entre sus piernas, la fricción era de otro mundo y apenas podía pensar con claridad y ante sus palabras su única reacción fue estremecerse.

—Shadow…—sus labios solo eran capaces de pronunciar su nombre al parecer. El froto sus caderas contra las de ella ocasionando que arquera su espalda gimiendo, su cabeza girando de un lado a otro, ojos fuertemente apretados mientras sollozaba penosamente—P-Por favor… por favor…—suplico bajito como un rezo, sin saber que le rogaba exactamente.

Un siseo apenas perceptible salió de los labios masculinos al sentirla arquearse para él, donde su pecho femenino, blando y suave se presionaba contra el suyo, con una de sus manos bajo hasta su muslo y la otra subió a uno de sus senos donde lo abarco con su mano y apretó con delicadeza masajeándolo.

—Esta ratoncita se hace desear muy bien… el devorarte me hace volver loco por ti—murmuro contra su oído.

Ella no pudo evitar contener su respiración cuando sintió su mano en su seno y sus palabras solo incrementaban el calor en su bajo vientre. Black Chat movió la mano que estaba en sus muslos; posicionándose en su centro donde estaba ardiente y deseosa, y con dedos gentiles presiono su entrada femenina, buscando la reacción de ella que tanto le gustaba.

Lo cual no se hizo esperar… Bridgette grito por el placer que esa sola acción le provoco, estremeciéndose con cada toque en aquel lugar que nadie había puesto un dedo encima antes.

—S-Shadow—lloriqueo dulcemente, moviendo inconscientemente sus caderas contra su mano, mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras cerraba los ojos. Sus manos subieron por su pecho amplio y se enterraron en los largos cabellos de oro del joven hombre, el único lugar al que podía anclarse ante el asalto a sus sentidos.

—Si tu no me pides algo, entonces yo buscare la forma de complacerte—le dijo frotando aún más sus dedos en su entrada caliente, sintiendo la humedad a través de su traje y la ropa interior de Bridgette. El precioso su dura necesidad contra la cadera de ella mientras un suave gruñido vibraba en su garganta.

Bajo su rostro a su seno y mordisqueo a través de la tela el suave montículo, descubriendo extasiado que la chica no llevaba sujetador, su otra mano se ocupó de masajear su otro seno, buscando a tientas su pezón para apretarlo con delicadeza y ardor.

—¡Ah! ¡Shadow!—lloriqueo ella ante el asalto, la presión en su entrepierna la estaba volviendo loca—P-Por favor… ¡Has… has algo!—gimoteo restregándose contra su cuerpo sin realmente pensarlo mucho, sus manos aferradas a sus largos mechones de suave cabello se tensaron, su respiración irregular mientras lo miraba a duras penas a través de ojos llenos de lágrimas de frustración y desconcierto.

Una ronca risa burbujeo en su garganta al ver como ella estaba sumamente ansiosa—Tus deseos son ordenes My pet…—le susurro alejándose unos pocos centímetros de su pecho, donde dejó un rastro húmedo en la camiseta de la chica a la altura de su pezón. Con dedos agiles y cuidadosos aparto la tela que tanto obstaculizaba aquel pedacito de cielo que se moría por probar, sintiendo la carne caliente y húmeda; frotando buscando aquel pedacito de botón que la haría gritar su nombre y cuando lo encontró: no dudo en masajearlo, extasiado por los sonidos de la chica. Ella cerro los ojos nuevamente ante las sensaciones placenteras y sin poderlo evitar; se meció contra los dedos que estaban acariciándola donde más lo necesitaba.

Con las garras de su mano libre; desgarro la camiseta en dos, mostrando por fin sus senos libres, y con una mirada hambrienta se dispuso a saborearlo, utilizando sus labios y lengua sin parar el toque intenso que le dedicaba a su centro femenino.

A pesar que estaba sonrojadisima y que probablemente no pudiera mirarlo a la cara después de ello no pudo evitar gozar de su toque, ¡Era divino!

—Shadow…—gimió revolviéndose bajo sus atenciones.

Black Chat se apartó de su pecho no sin antes de darle una larga ladina, para ir escalando hasta sus labios a centímetros de sus labios—Hace calor aquí, ¿No crees?—murmuro antes de devorar su boca en un beso apasionado y ardiente y con su mano libre sujeto el gran cascabel para bajarlo, abriendo el traje con un cierre oculto, dejando su piel expuesta hasta llegar donde su cinturón se lo permitía.

Uno de sus dedos tanteo su entrada y con máximo cuidado con su garra; lo introdujo suavemente, encontrándolo apretado y caliente. Bridgette se arqueo soltando un pequeño grito inarticulado mezclado con un sollozo, su pequeño cuerpo estremeciéndose sin control, casi al mismo tiempo que el gruño entre el beso enloquecido por sentirla tan estrecha y húmeda para él.

—Shadow—lo llamo como una plegaria, el aire frió de la habitación hizo que temblara ligeramente, en comparación con la calidez del cuerpo masculino que había estado brindándole calor minutos antes.

Al sentir su pequeño cuerpo temblar; decidió retirar momentáneamente su mano de su calor y tomarla entre sus brazos, alzándola para ir directamente a la habitación de la joven, donde en el camino; beso sus labios y mordisqueo su cuello expuesto.

Finalmente, al llegar a la espaciosa cama la recostó con delicadeza y aprovecho la oportunidad de estar de pie para quitarse la parte de arriba de su traje, donde su piel estaba hirviendo por tocarse con esa suavidad de porcelana.

Black Chat poseía una sonrisa amplia y seductora mientras miraba directamente a esos ojos azules en todo momento, se acercó a su ropa interior y la rasgo, dejándola completamente expuesta a él, donde la admiro con deseo por unos segundos antes de subirse a la cama, colocarse encima de la joven y entrelazar sus manos con las de ella que estaban a cada lado de su cabeza. Con su rodilla abrió sus piernas para volver a ubicarse entre ellas y presiono su rígido deseo ante su centro húmedo, frotándose con bastante intensidad mientras inclinaba su cabeza a su oído.

—¿Me sientes?—ronroneo con voz ronca—Esto lo que me haces Bridgette…—murmuro empujando insistentemente contra sus caderas.

Ella arqueo su espalda debido al placer que sentía, nunca nadie la había tocado de esa forma y que lo hiciera precisamente él le proporcionaba un placer aún más inmenso. Sin pensarlo mucho; abrió más sus piernas para darle más acceso a esa parte suya que latía por atención, el casi vuelve a ronronear al sentir como abría sus cremosos muslos más para él. Los gemidos de Bridgette no paraban de llegar y escapar por sus labios rojos por los besos.

Black Chat ahora con las manos desnudas y libres del estorboso traje comenzó a acariciar todo su cuerpo femenino, para descender y retomar lo que había dejado a medias, aparto los pliegues húmedos de su entrada y volvió a introducir un solo dedo, saboreando la sensación de terciopelo, bombeo un para para ver la reacción de ella.

—¿Te gusta?—murmuro inclinándose para morder su cuello.

Como respuesta Bridgette estiro sus brazos sobre su cabeza tomando la sabana en sus manos y apretándola en puños, sentir sus manos sobre ella… piel contra piel la estaba volviendo realmente loca, solo quería que la tocara, que calmara el ardor de s cuerpo, pero no sabía cómo comunicar su deseo con palabras.

Se sentía expuesta y tan vulnerable, pero al mismo tiempo quería más.

—Entonces tendré que buscar la respuesta en tu cuerpo—murmuro frotando aquel botón de carne que sabía que la volvería loca, para después introducir cuidadosamente un segundo dedo en su interior, bajo sus labios a su pecho, donde succiono su pezón de melocotón con gusto, rozando la sensible carne con sus colmillos—Dime que quieres de mi Bridgette y este gatito bondadoso te complacera—susurro exhalando aire caliente sobre su cumbre antes de volverlo a saborear.

—S-Shadow…—murmuro ella ya al límite de la frustración, lagrimas rodaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas mientras sollozaba su suplica—Por favor tócame… devórame… lo que sea, pero has que el ardor se detenga—lloriqueo retorciéndose bajo el—N-No aguanto, por favor…

El sonrió mientras besaba sus lágrimas—Te estoy preparando para mi—dijo retirando su mano para torturarla un poco, mientras besaba cada centímetro de su increíble cuerpo, pasando perezosamente las manos por sus muslos hasta el centro de su núcleo donde froto con ardor nuevamente.

—Devorarte… suena demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar…—con un ligero ronroneo y una sonrisa sensual, dio un camino de besos húmedos y mordidas suaves desde su pecho hasta descender lentamente hasta su centro, donde probo exhalando aire caliente y el leve estremecimiento de la joven lo hizo deleitarse antes de comenzar a lamer su néctar, descubriendo que podía emborracharse fácilmente con su sabor.

Con una mano sostuvo firmemente su cadera para anclarla a la cama y con la otra; levanto una de sus piernas para permitirse más acceso a ese lugar que lo llamaba tanto.

—Prepárate Bridgette, porque te llevare directamente al paraíso—murmuro antes de introducir su lengua en su entrada moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, mordisqueaba suavemente y succionaba su pequeño botón de placer.

Bridgette no pudo contener el grito de placer que arranco Black Chat de sus labios ante el contacto de su boca y lengua en aquel lugar tan íntimo. La presión de su vientre comenzó a escalar con alarmante velocidad y todo lo que ella podía hacer era gemir su nombre y retorcerse impotente contra el placer, y cuando menos se lo espero; estrellas estallaron detrás de sus parpados cerrados y por un momento todo se volvió negro.

Había tenido su primer orgasmo.

Black Chat bebió de ese néctar que le pareció todo un manjar, era sumamente delicioso. Un ronroneo vibraba en su pecho, quizás por la satisfacción que sentía por haber hecho que su querida Bridgette llegara a su orgasmo.

Pero no se detuvo allí; relamiendo sus labios se puso de pie para quitarse los pantalones y las botas de una patada y con una mirada hambrienta volvió a posicionarse encima de ella mientras besaba sus suaves labios, saboreando por sí mismo los leves jadeos que aun la muchacha dejaba salir mientras su dulce cuerpo aún se estremecía.

—Bridgette, mírame…—murmuro con voz ronca mientras bajaba uno de sus traviesos dedos y los hundió en su centro sumamente resbaladizo, el sonrió ladinamente—¿Eres virgen no es así?—dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, porque con la yema de los dedos podía sentir una fina capa de piel que le obstruía el paso más allá.

Bridgette mordió su labio inferior con algo de vergüenza por lo que habían hecho y porque podía sentir sus largos dedos masculinos en su canal femenino, pero al escuchar su pregunta su rostro se sonrojo aún más y ella desvió la mirada apenada mientras asentía suavemente.

—N-Nunca he estado con ningún hombre—susurro tímidamente, sus manos retorciéndose y los nervios calándole súbitamente.

La sonrisa gatuna del héroe se volvió aún más amplia. Extrajo con cuidado los dedos de su interior, sintiendo como ardía de deseo por estar dentro de ella… con lentitud se acercó a su rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos con mucha intensidad—Eso quiere decir que eres solo mía My pet, ¿Entiendes?—le susurro besando sus labios con pasión y en un rápido movimiento la puso de espaldas a él, pudo escuchar su chillido de sorpresa, sus pechos suaves estaban ahora aprisionados contra el colchón. Ella solo pudo presionar su caliente y sonrojado rostro contra la suave sabana con su respiración acelerada.

Él se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de la nueva vista, de la hermosura de su cuerpo bien torneado, bajo la nariz a su cuello apartado su sedoso cabello y descendió por su espalda con lentos mordiscos provocadores antes de volver a subir a su oído.

—Esta es la última oportunidad que tienes para alejarme Bridgette—dijo mientras con una mano alzo sus caderas y separo sus muslos para poder estar entre ellos, froto su hinchada erección contra su entrada femenina—Tienes a este gato loco por ti—soltó con un leve jadeo al sentir su humedad y calor.

Ella movió sus caderas por voluntad propia, frotándose contra la punta de su hinchado miembro escuchando como el gruñía muy cerca de su oído, pero al mismo tiempo teniendo miedo de lo que vendría.

—S-Shadow…—gimoteo, apretando fuertemente los ojos contra el dolor que sabía que vendría—Por favor… tómame—y con eso apretó los puños sobre la sabana esperando….

Sus palabras solo sirvieron para prender directamente una llamarada en todo el cuerpo de Black Chat, pero aun así él se refreno para no tomarla como su instinto reclamaba. Acaricio el contorno de sus curvas muy lentamente para relajarla—Tendré cuidado, pero igual va a doler un poco—dijo siendo lo más sincero posible, mientras alzaba un poco más sus caderas femeninas y con una lentitud demasiado tortuosa para ambos; comenzó a guiar su miembro en el interior de su funda de seda caliente, pero no sin antes frotar intensamente… al sentir la punta adentro; la termino de penetrar de una sola estocada, llevándose consigo aquella barrera que había sido la prueba de su pureza.

Bridgette no pudo evitar gritar ante la invasión.

El siseo al sentirse finalmente dentro de ella, estaba caliente y tan apretada que tuvo que esforzarse con cada fibra de su ser para evitar mover las caderas. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de su cintura y la abrazo apoyando su pecho en su espalda y enterró nuevamente la nariz en su cuello aspirando su aroma y murmurando palabras dulces para ella.

Lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la joven mojando la sabana, mordió su labio inferior para ahogar su llanto, ¡Dioses dolía tanto! Quería apartarse de aquello que la lastimaba, pero no tenía fuerzas.

—Shadow—gimoteo con voz lloroso, esperando que hiciera algo para detener el dolor.

—Lo se Bridgette… pronto pasara—murmuro besando su cuello. Una de sus manos la guio entre el colchón para tomar su suave seno y frotar su pezón con los dedos.

El apretó la mandíbula tratando de que la deliciosa sensación de su apretado interior no le hiciera perder la cabeza. Su mano descendió desde su pecho hasta la curva de su trasero; ahí donde sus cuerpos se unían y busco con dedos cuidadosos aquel trocito de carne para estimularlo.

—Es como estar entre el cielo y el infierno—dijo con una leve risa enronquecida, con sus dientes araño su hombro antes de darle una pequeña mordida—Eres mía—gruño por lo bajo mientras frotaba su botón.

Esta vez Bridgette gimió por una razón diferente al dolor esta vez, sus caricias estaban empezando a surtir efecto por su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar lloriquear su nombre Y empujar sus caderas contras las suyas, efectivamente llevando su miembro mas dentro de ella.

Black Chat volvió a gruñir esta vez de placer—Vas a matarme My pet—murmuro con una sonrisa. Llevo sus manos por debajo de su vientre para alzar más sus caderas y con movimientos primero lentos comenzó a embestirla, sintiéndose en la gloria porque las paredes calientes y resbaladizas de su interior lo acogían perfectamente.

En un momento dado sin poder evitar que la ardiente pasión lo tomase; alzo aún más las caderas de la chica y él se puso de rodillas abriendo las piernas de ella, arrastrando sus caderas más cerca para que las penetraciones fueran más profundas.

—¿Así Bridgette?—pregunto con voz ronca—Eres solo mía —volvió a repetir con una estocada poderosa.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar sonidos que en su vida pensó hacer, la presión acumulada en su bajo vientre y el solo hecho de sentirlo tan adentro de ella y llenado un vacío que no sabía que existía… era algo único y sin explicación, pero muy íntimo.

—Ah... Black Chat...—gimio mordiense el labio inferior mientras apretaba las sabanas entre sus dedos.

El disfrutaba del movimiento erótico de su cuerpo femenino al chocar sus caderas contra su trasero, como una leve capa de sudor cubría su cremosa piel, y sus preciosos gemidos y jadeos comenzaban a confundirse con los suyos propios en una excitante sinfonía. Acelero las estocadas tan duras y profundas como podía, apretó la mandíbula por el placer inmenso que lo estaban invadiendo, quemandolo vivo—Tan caliente y apretada...—siseo aferrándose a sus caderas—Vamos Bridgette estoy esperando por ti... correte dulzura—dijo con voz grave sintiendo su propio final que se aproximarse

—¡Shadow!—grito ella cuando el nudo en su cuerpo se tensó y súbitamente quedo viendo estrellas mientras era aventada por el precipicio de su segundo orgasmo que fue incluso más potente que el primero, todo su cuerpo se estremeció sin parar.

El dio un par de embestidas más, tan intensas y fuertes en su apretado canal que cuando el clímax lo alcanzo no pudo evitar gruñir y gemir de placer, mientras apretaba su agarre derramando su semilla en su interior.

Cuando su cuerpo dejo de estremecerse; salió de el de la joven y le dio la vuelta viendo su hermosa expresión… con una media sonrisa; se recostó a su lado, observando como ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. El paso su mano suavemente por su cadera en una caricia lenta y cariñosa, agregando también un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Y bien pet… ¿Cuando me dirás que me amas? ¿Ahora o tengo que tomarte otra vez esta noche?—pregunto con descaro mientras movía las cejas sugerentemente, sintiéndose realmente dichoso, cálido y en paz con ella.

La joven se ruborizo de inmediato ante sus palabras—Y-Yo… tu…—tartamudeo evitando mirarlo a la cara, enterró su rostro contra su pecho y le soltó lo que su corazón decía—T-Te amo Black Chat… yo… estoy enamorada de ti—susurro con algo de miedo, de que el no sintiera lo mismo que ella y terminara con el corazón roto.

Con una sonrisa radiante el la apretó más contra su cuerpo, vio con cariño como ella trataba de esconder su rostro. El tomo su mentón con su dedo índice y pulgar en un suave toque para que subiera la mirada y ver esos posos azules que brillaban de temor.

—Tú le echaste la correa a este gato desde hace mucho tiempo My pet—dijo con una sonrisa de colmillos—También te amo Bridgette y ahora eres solo mía, aunque siempre lo fuiste—murmuro riendo mientras se inclinaba un poco para besar sus labios en un corto y dulce beso.

Bridgette solo pudo suspirar ante el sabor de sus labios. Aunque sabía que debía sentirse ofendida porque alguien la reclamaba de esa forma, la verdad era que le gustaba pertenecerle.

Después de separarle de aquel afectuoso beso; el no pudo evitar sonreírle pícaro—Pero igual no me importaría volver hacerte mía esta noche, sería un placerrrr—dijo tomando su mano delicada y mordiendo sus dedos con una ceja arqueaba en una expresión totalmente sensual.

El intenso color rojo cubrió su rostro hasta las orejas, lo cual ocasiono que el felino riera descaradamente.

Black Chat tomo su delicada mano y entrelazo sus dedos. Ambos se relajaron disfrutando la compañía del otro en un ambiente totalmente agradable y reconfortable.

—Es curioso…—dijo en un susurro el héroe rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué cosa?—pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Nunca me imaginé que terminaría amándote después que me acosaras tan seguido en el pasado.

Bridgette lo miro confusa, incorporándose en sus codos—De que hablas shadow, yo nunca te acose—dijo con un puchero, recordando que la situación era muy distinta cuando ella era la súper heroína.

El solo le sonrió—Sí que lo hiciste My pet en la secundaria, has memoria.

Ella iba a replicar nuevamente, pero se detuvo cuando observo aquellos ojos azul grisáceos y su cabello rubio más sus palabras; su mente conjuro a cierto chico al que estuvo perdidamente enamorada.

—No puede ser, debes estar bromeando—dijo riendo.

Black Chat solo arqueo una ceja mientras que su sonrisa se volvió más amplia en el momento que deshizo su transformación.

Dejando a Felix en lugar del héroe gatuno.

La chica jadeo con sorpresa mientras se arrimaba a la otra orilla de la cama aferrando la sabana a su cuerpo con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza pura, viendo al chico como si fuera un espectro que vino a por su alma.

—F-Felix—dijo ahogadamente con el corazón enloquecido.

Su cabello rubio seguía estando tan desordenado como si siguiera siendo Black Chat, lo que le daba un aspecto devastadoramente atractivo. Ella quiso huir despavorida, porque aún no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo siempre tuvo a Felix a su lado.

¿Pero cómo iba a saberlo?

Si él era totalmente distinto que cuando tenía la transformación. Black Chat era algo descarado, ademas de que casi siempre coqueteaba con ella o con su alter ego.

Y Felix... era el señor de la serenidad.

—¿Que sucede My pet? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?—comento el con una sonrisa burlona.

Las mejillas de la chica se inflaron un poco mientras tanteaba su mesita de noche buscando algún objeto para aventarle, y luego salir huyendo despavorida, su mente era un caos total después de ver la verdad frente a sus ojos.

Con un movimiento rápido el la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo para devolverla al calor de sus brazos mientras ella chillaba alarmada.

Felix la aprisiono entre su agarre inmovilizando cualquier intento de escape o en tal caso evitar que lo golpeara con quien sabe qué cosa punzante.

—Tranquila Bridgette.

—¿C-Como quieres que esté tranquila? Estoy a punto de desmayarme—dijo tartamudeando mientras se revolvía aun roja ante el recuerdo de la pasión con que se habían entregado hace poco tiempo.

El beso su mejilla—Sé que me lo merezco, todo este tiempo tenia a la chica más preciosa y especial del mundo, pero yo no supe apreciarlo—comenzó a decir llamando su total atención, esos ojos azules lo observaban fijamente con asombro—Pero tenía mis ojos puesto en otra chica, hasta que ella misma en su traje moteado me dijo a la cara que no podía aceptarme como Black Chat porque estaba enamorada de alguien más y para colocar la cereza al pastel; me dijo su nombre lo cual me sorprendió bastante que fuera el mío… —dijo con una mía sonrisa— Poco después me fui dando cuenta que eras tú.

Los ojos de Bridgette se abrieron de par en par al recordar ese día claramente, de cómo había rechazo al felino lo mas amablemente que pudo sin poder evitar decir el nombre su crush.

—Sabes que soy…

—Si My maiden…—interrumpió besando su frente ante el jadeo de sorpresa de Bridgette ante el apodo que él le dedicaba a su alter ego—Al principio no lo vi hasta tiempo después que te conocí mejor siendo Black Chat, me percate de las similitudes casi demasiado obvias, pero ya era demasiado tarde, me había enamorado de la torpe chica de coletas.

—¡O-Oye!—dijo ella sonrojada y algo ofendida pero divertida a la vez.

Felix se rio suavemente y le dio un intenso beso que ella correspondió con gusto. Y al separarse la chica no pudo evitar agregar con una sonrisa algo incomoda.

—Pero igual es raro verte sonreír Felix…—dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Esta vez él le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco, lo cual causo que Bridgette riera más fuerte totalmente enternecida y Felix trataba inútilmente de ocultar su vergonzoso sonrojo de ella.

'

'

Al día siguiente los primeros en levantarse fuero los dos chicos, dejando a sus parejas dormir con tranquilidad después de una noche bastante… intensa.

Las puertas de ambas habitaciones se abrieron al mismo tiempo y de ellas salieron los dos rubios, que por un momento se miraron largo tiempo evaluándose, ya que los dos solo llevaban unos pantalones de piyama y la parte superior totalmente desnuda.

El primero en reaccionar fue Adrien que con una mirada picara lo acuso con el dedo—Se lo que hiciste Felix pillín—dijo moviendo las cejas sugerentemente señalando su cabello revuelto a como normalmente lo llevaba en su forma civil.

—Tú tampoco eres un santo Adrien—dijo con una leve sonrisa burlona.

El menor se encogió de hombros admitiendo todo y muy feliz por cierto—Bueno… entonces tendré que llamarte cuñado, ¿No?—comento divertido.

La expresión de Felix fue legendaria, ya que con un ligero gruñido se retiró a la cocina a prepararse un café seguido de Adrien, ambos conociendo ese apartamento como si fuera el suyo propio ya.

Por otra parte, la primera en despertar de las chicas fue Bridgette que medio soñolienta y con el cuerpo ligeramente adolorido por todas partes; se estiro entre las sabanas, muy dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.

Pero el recuerdo de cierto chico de ojos azul grisáceos la hizo sentarse en la cama de golpe y con el rostro completamente ruborizado. Sin tiempo que perder para contárselo a su gemela; se levantó de prisa agradecida que en medio de la noche se pusiera finalmente la pijama, aunque Felix no estuvo demasiado contento al respecto…

Prácticamente salió de la habitación en puntillas, escuchando un par de voces en la cocina y una de ellas la reconoció ya que su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho, pero la otra le parecía muy familiar, lo cual le pareció algo extraño, pero no le dio importancia al asunto por ahora.

Con pasos silenciosos entro a la habitación de su hermana que quedaba justo al lado de la suya.

Marinette estaba tendida en la cama en una posición de piernas y brazos extendidos, con su corto cabello desordenado al igual que su pijama arrugada, Bridgette rio por lo bajo por la forma nada sexy de dormir de su gemela.

Con cuidado se sentó a su lado y le movió suavemente el hombro tratando de despertarla.

—Mari… Hey Mari, despierta.

La chica solo dijo algo incomprensible entre murmullos y se dio la vuelta, ignorándola completamente.

Bridgette suspirando decidió utilizar una buena táctica que prácticamente seria infalible.

—Chat Noir agarro tu psp y borro tu partida final—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Eso fue suficiente para que la "bella" chica durmiente se levantara de un salto con una mirada asesina.

—¡Yo matare a ese gato!—dijo enfurruñada apartando las sabanas de sopetón para poder levantarse y cortarle la cola de una vez por toda al impertinente felino, importandole muy poco el curioso y raro dolor de su cuerpo.

Marinette salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas con su gemela intentando detenerla, porque sabía quién estaría en la cocina y no le había dado tiempo de contarle y explicarle lo sucedido de la noche anterior.

—¡Chat!—exclamo la chica entrando a la cocina— Te voy a dar lo tuy…—se calló de pronto y se quedó completamente estática, con medio insulto en la punta de la lengua.

Adrien estaba recargado en el mesón de la cocina con las piernas cruzadas, sin camisa; dejando a relucir su excelente físico y con una taza de humeante café en la mano, que la mirada con una sonrisa felina y demasiado devastadora para su gusto.

Parpadeo ante los recuerdos y su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente con un rubor subir rápidamente por sus mejillas.

Su vista se posó en el otro visitante que casi no reconoció de inmediato por su melena un poco desordenada, pero cuando se dio cuenta quien era; casi se cae para atrás del susto y de la impresión.

Felix se encontraba sentado, con su taza de café en la mesa mientras tenía también las piernas cruzadas y su espalda recargada en el espaldar y con una ceja arqueada.

—Buenos días cuñada—saludo el tranquilamente tomando un poco del líquido caliente.

Marinette balbuceo algo incomprensible bajo la mirada divertida de Adrien, a los pocos segundos llego Bridgette quedándose también paralizada mirando la escena, observando fijamente al rubio que permanecía de pie, Adrien le sonrió y la saludo con la mano casualmente.

Luego ambas hermanas se miraron de pronto con los ojos abiertos de par en par, preguntándose si la otra esa noche…

—T-Tu—dijeron ambas al unísono señalándose temblorosamente.

A las gemelas se le subieron los colores quedando completamente rojas hasta las orejas al comprender que efectivamente habían perdido la pureza casi al mismo tiempo y de paso con los chicos que hace pocos años las traían locas.

No hacía falta decirlo con palabras para saber lo que había sucedido entre ellos…

Adrien no pudo evitar reir abiertamente ante el estupor y verguenza de las gemelas y Felix simplemente oculto una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras tanto los Kwamis estaban riendo divertidos por el desarrollo de aquella historia tan alocada de sus portadores, preguntándose si las chicas se atreverían de hacer más "rikuras" ya sea escrito o dibujo o si ellos se encargarían de ponerlo en práctica.

Ya sabían quién sería el ganador… o ganadores en tal caso.

 **Part Two End**

* * *

 **Listo alli tienen un poquito de Feligette :3**

 **Les damo la noticia que nosotras hemos decidido hacer un pequeño especial de Navidad a partir de esta historia, lo mas seguro es que lo subamos el 24, pero ese no tendrá ese tipo de rikura (?)**

 **Después** **me encargare de comenzar a subir el ffc de Felix y Bridgette que estoy trabajando, sera intenso, mas larguito y un poco AU, esperenlo :3  
**

 **¡Esperamos que les haya gustado y nos veremos en la proxima historia!**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Nota: Si quieren pueden unirse a nuestra pagina en Facebook que es nueva, donde estamos mi amiga y yo comentando locuras, nuestros ffc que daremos datos y tambien contestaremos preguntas y sobre ellos :3 (Pagina que es Marichat pero que tambien tendra Adrinette y demas)**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Unanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
